molemans_epic_rap_battlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Qwark
Captain Qwark battled Hercule Satan in Captain Qwark Vs. Hercule Satan. He was voiced by Paul Bergen. Information on the Rapper Captain Copernicus Leslie Qwark is a supporting character, initially an antagonist, in the Ratchet and Clank video game series for the PlayStation platform. He is an oafish, incompetent and in many cases downright fraudulent "superhero" who is introduced in the first game as an idol of Ratchet whom he seeks to enlist in the battle against the evil Chairman Drek, only to find out that he is being sponsored by and working for Drek. Throughout the second game, in which Qwark seems to have no involvement in the main plot, news broadcasts are seen in between some levels detailing his subsequent shameful activities including, among other things, peddling a "hygienic" device with horrific, unelaborated–on side effects, being arrested and escaping prison by flushing himself down a toilet. At the climax of the game, Captain Qwark is revealed to be the one responsible for the present Protopet crisis, which he triggered with the intent of subsequently resolving in order to make himself look like a hero again. However, he is eaten by the mutant Protopet, the game's final boss, though he survives when the monster is killed and is subsequently punished by MegaCorp, the company whose leader he had been impersonating, by being made to act as a test subject for a device that is implied to cause genital mutilation. Qwark ultimately redeems himself (for the most part) in the third game, throughout which he is a major ally and ostensibly Ratchet's commanding officer in the war against his old nemesis, Doctor Nefarious, and since then he has mostly been an ally in subsequent installments, sometimes being manipulated by the villains but never aiding them knowingly like he did in his first appearances. In all games and the upcoming film, Qwark is voiced by actor Jim Ward. Lyrics Verse 1: I'm a par–time scoundrel, part–time president, part–time superhero, Here to throw a Skrunchy monkey wrench in your galaxy–sized ego. This match should be re–labelled as an "Epic Rap Slaughter". Strongest man in the world? Yeah, right! You're outmatched by your own daughter. You can take all of your boasting and shove it up your hairy arsenal. I'm only somewhat of a fraud, but your "feats" are entirely farcical! The only real fight you'll ever win was in Fusion Reborn. A movie star? The only films you're worthy of working in are porn. You deceive the world into worshipping you… and your name is Satan... ...Do I even need to explain? The implications are blatant. Your situation is precarious; my means of beating you are various, While you couldn't beat me with the help of Dr. Nefarious! I've got tons of massive guns, and not one of them's on "stun". They aren't on "kill", either: I've set these things to "Rip You a New One"! Not to mention my nifty Razor Claws and badass–looking lantern jaw. Let me just put it this way: Hercule, you're weaker than Yamcha! Verse 2: Listen here, and listen good, you deadweight, Deadmeat dolt: Unlike a certain android, I wouldn't throw this for 6,000,000,000 bolts! Yes, I've done some stupid shit before, but now, I'm Ratchet's ally. Even now, you waste time gloating, when you could be learning to fly! Yeah, that's the way your Dragon World works, you simpleton: You could make yourself more powerful, if you only had the discipline! You're alone in your weakness… alone… alone… alone! You like tournament fighting? Well then, I'll sign you up for DreadZone! I'll shuttle you to Oozla and leave you there in the swamp, sinking. On your even trying to fight me: what the Videl were you thinking? Oh, and by the way: if you try to call for help from that bitch, I'll put my foot down on her face and crush her like Spopovich! Trivia *He is the second character from a PlayStation–exclusive video game series to be featured, after Penelope. Both characters are generally supporting antagonists. Category:Characters